summer snow
by styrofoamboots
Summary: series of one-shots. x you loved being with him. x even if it meant your life being in danger. x he made you feel safe. x kairi x axel
1. you should read this

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT **own Kingdom Hearts, anything to do with Kingdom Hearts, and blah, blah, blah.

**Authors Note: **M'kay, so. I'm just trying out this way of writing, just for this one. So far I really like it, so I'll probably be doing it for the others. This is a series of one-shot's for Axel/Kairi. Cause there is not much of them, and I like them. Sorry if this one sucks. But, bleh. Get over it!  
This is also my first time at second person. Critizim welcomed!

* * *

You remember that day you and **Axel** went snooping  
through the opening into the woods. It was cool and  
quiet, making that hot summer day feel just perfect.  
Not considering the fact you were already with the  
guy **you** swore would never ask you out, but ended  
up with him most weekend nights. _Just hanging out_.

**Axel** was leaning against the dead oak tree, looking  
at you as you drew a picture in the dirt and leaves. **He  
**smirked at the picture, making you feel a bit  
self-conscious about the small unicorn. _What's wrong  
__with it? _Is it because it was too girly? Too  
unimaginative? Maybe **he** thought it was cute? _Hell  
__No_. He noticed you frowning and started walking towards  
**you**.

"It's cute, Kairi. Maybe I should go get some glitter?"  
You pushed **him**, pouting in an _ever so cute_ way.  
"If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at  
all!" You shouted at **him**. He smirked again, soaking in your  
embarrassed features. He laughed at you. **You **hated being  
made fun of, so you just walked away from him,  
contemplating whether or not to leave **him** in the cool forest  
or make him beg for forgiveness.  
You chose option number two. Because **you** couldn't stand to  
leave him.

**He** came back up behind you; you thought you felt his arm on  
you for a minute, but when you turned to look, it was not there.  
**You** rolled your eyes, trying to seem as if you didn't care. You  
bet **he** saw right through it. You mean, he was still slightly  
laughing, after all.

"You know, you look so cute when your mad." He said.  
_Excuse me?_ Did you just hear what you think you heard? **You've  
**got to be dreaming.  
"You're lying." You said, silently pinching yourself, just to make  
sure.  
"No, you're cute. Got it memorized?"  
"Oh, uhm. Well, thank you." You couldn't believe **he** actually  
said that. The only other time he said that or anything remotely  
near that, was _in your dreams_.  
It got pretty silent after that. **You** were nervous, so you were  
shifting your weight from side to side, chewing on your bottom  
lip. **You** had a bad habit of doing that in times like this. Not that  
this had happened before, at least to you.

"So… This is getting pretty awkward." You heard** him** say. You  
nodded, letting **him** take your hand. You couldn't help but blush,  
it's not everyday that the guy **you** liked told you he thought you  
were cute and decided to hold **your** hand.  
"You're pretty cute to, ya know?" You said, trying to live it up. He  
laughed, squeezing **your** hand. Letting you know **he** was amused.

* * *

Urg, I was totally going to make that longer, but I forgot what I was going to write. I'm sorry it was all cheesy and crappy. : \  
And I'm also sorry, I HAD to throw everyone's favorite quote in there. Got is Memorized?

So. Reviews are VERY much appreciated!. :D ( nudgenudge )


	2. video games

**Disclaimer:** As said before. I sadly **don't** own Kingdom Hearts. Or anything to do with it. Besides the game. : \

Author's Note: Once again, the wierd writing thingy... : O No comments make me sad. But comments DO make me write! : )  
Peace brutha. word.

* * *

Axel was racing around his house,  
Axel was racing around **his** house,  
trying to find another controller for  
you. He said** he** was _da bomb _at his  
new video game. 'Super Kick-Butt  
Action!' You only laughed as hard  
as you could when **you** heard it's  
name. And that's why, you think, he  
challenged **you** at it. But, you're a girl.  
Even if he did beat you, it would be  
the most amazing thing **he's** ever done.  
In fact, he would probably be on his  
knees begging **you** to forgive him.

'Please, Kairi! I love you!' **You** could  
hear him say. It made you laugh thinking  
about it. But when you saw **him** sit in front  
of the television and plug the newly acquired  
game controller, you knew he was probably  
going to go _easy_ on **you**. Psh, doesn't matter.  
You'll just purposefully, totally suck at the  
game. Oh wait, then** he'll** think you're lame.  
So, you kick his butt.

"Why are you staring a hole my back?"  
Hearing **his** voice made you jump. _Great_,  
you thought, _you've turned into a zombie  
__in a matter of one minute_.  
"You, ahh… You've got a spider on your  
back." Lamest excuse, ever. You squinted  
your eyes as **you** watched him jump and  
scream. You always thought it was funny  
how **he** was the only guy, besides Riku, who  
was scared of bugs.

You guys found out the hard way. Sora was  
bored one day on the island and made a stupid  
decision of throwing rolly-polly's at **you** and  
Riku. Of course, nobody ever let him live it down  
after they found out. Then someone made the  
mean joke of say _"Maybe that's why he's so pale,  
__he stays inside all day cause he's scared of bugs!"  
_Tidus said that. Of course, **you** guys were all very  
young then, maybe seven or eight, so it sounded  
so stupid now.

"Haha, you're so funny, Kairi." Axel said  
sarcastically, after looking in the mirror and  
seeing there was no bug.  
"Heh, I love you." You said, picking up the  
controller **he** dropped. He snorted, turning  
the game system on and pressing many buttons,  
confusing the crap out of you. _There's no way  
__you're going to beat him_. **You** sighed. But  
heard him mumble "… Love you, too." So  
it made it all better.

**You** saw the intro to the game start, many  
characters with stranger hair-do's than Sora  
and Axel. You thought of reaching out and  
running your fingers through **his** hair, but,  
that might seem a little… Odd. You decided  
against it. Keeping **your** hands to yourself,  
you chose the character with the long, blue  
hair. You chose **her** because you thought she  
had the same color eyes as Axel. You always  
liked the way **his** eyes looked, especially against  
his flaming red hair. You thought of choosing the  
character with bright red hair, but saw **he** had  
already gotten it.

With a sigh of frustration, and a quick kick on  
Axel's leg, you pressed start. He winced, but  
tried to keep **his** composure, you think he wanted  
to seem more manly that way. As the battle began,  
**you'd** only gotten a few hits on him, but that was  
enough for you. Now was the time, you dragged  
your hands through **his** hair. He turned to you,  
raising his eyebrow and _completely letting go of  
__his controller_. **You** grinned, evilly. Pressing as  
many buttons as you thought were attacks. Making  
**his** health _plummet_. A big 'PLAYER TWO WINS"  
came across the screen. You pumped your arms  
into the air, gloating in all **your** championship-ness.

You looked over toyour boyfriend. Seeing him pout,  
you pulled your arms down. **He** pulled you close. You  
looked at him smugly, he smirked. "And I was going to  
say I was proud. Bull." **His **face was barely an inch  
away from your own, your breath was caught up. He  
kissed **you**.

It was only small, maybe his mom calling you  
two in for dinner might have played a role in that,  
but it just didn't matter, not right now. **You** got the  
guy you loved to kiss you. And that's all that mattered.


	3. firecrackers on the dock

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT **own Kingdom Hearts or any thing-... When can I stop putting these up? : \ Whatev's.  
**Author's Note:**I was not too happy with how this one turned out, but I kinda just wanted to put this up, cause I thought the idea was good. Just not my crap ADD writing. : P note to self: do not multi-task and write. Just a reminder! I absolutely LOVE reviews! This chapter has been deleted and sorta revised. : \ Cause... Apparently it sucks.

Anyway.  
REVIEW! I command you! :P lqtm ( laughing quietly to myself )  
Please, I do take help, I'd like to be BETA'd, any ideas, I take, I use.

* * *

You always did love the ocean at the  
**You** always did love the ocean at the  
islands. You loved it especially at  
night. **You** would sit on the dock and  
look at the glistening water ( _it looked so pretty_ ).  
There was no need to look up at the  
clear sky above you; you saw it  
perfectly on the water. It was  
gorgeous to **you**. A mirror image.  
The moon and stars, they seemed  
like **they'd** always been there, and  
that's why the seemed so perfect on it.

It wasn't until about two years ago  
that Axel decided to join you; He  
always talked about how **he** was  
afraid of the water, how he preferred  
fire much better. It definitely didn't  
surprise **you**. After all, he is a total  
hot-head.

Which is why, you thought, Axel  
decided to celebrate **your** birthday  
on the dock. Him being a hot-head  
meant, ( _among many other things_ )  
**he** made choices without thinking  
them through. You thought it was so  
sweet when **he** announced it. To you,  
it meant he knew what you loved.

When the sun set, however, he pulled  
out a box. '_Adding a little spice of my  
__own.'_ He said. Knowing **him**, and all  
the trouble he's caused, you didn't trust  
the box. With its bright neon colors and  
what-not. Rolling **your** eyes, you planted  
yourself on the hard wood. You guessed  
**you'd** better be prepared for death, again.  
The pyro had a habit of being a bit  
dangerous, and show-offy.

Axel turned and grinned at you. He pulled  
a box of matches out from **his** dark pants;  
He opened the box and pulled out several  
smaller boxes, which for some reason had  
colored string on the top of each. **Your** eyes  
went wide in realization.

"Fireworks!?"  
"Yep, Haha. You'll love them!" Axel struck  
a match.  
"You'll burn the dock down!"  
"Good thing there's water under us." A tone  
of sarcasm floated in **his** voice.  
"Urg, I thought you were afraid of water."  
He didn't reply to that. He instead lit one of the  
large fireworks. The sudden loud noises made  
**you** jump. But the way the lights looked… Axel  
lit more, embracing the, now, smile on your face.

Life always had a habit of looking so much  
more beautiful with **him** around. The light  
show, sparkling over the water might have  
helped tonight, but being with him was  
always just fine with **you**. Even _if_ your life  
was threatened in the process.


	4. teddy bear

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does. Me and my girlish screams won't change any of that. D:  
**A/N:** This chapter is. . . A bit different? I think. Anyway. I welcome ideas, because I'm not an idea machine. And reviews make me smile like a mad man. : )

* * *

You've realized how awkward  
it was for him. You knew he  
hated going shopping, but you  
still wanted him to be there with  
you. You felt bad for him; he had  
to watch you run from store to  
store, finding new, _cute_ outfits.  
( _even though they were._ )

You even dragged him into a shop  
full of stuffed animals. But he was  
sweet about it. He even bought you  
that giant teddy bear he thought you'd  
like. You really did liked it, after all. But  
maybe repeatedly saying how much  
that tiny pink turtle was _so adorable  
_was a bit too much.

But of course, you went to all the stores  
he wanted to go into, also. You aren't  
completely evil. You even found out that  
the stores he likes are, in fact, pretty cool.  
That one store, with all the weird things in  
there, almost everything in there made  
you laugh. You noticed how he couldn't  
quit smirking or laughing either.  
( _and how he still joked about you laughing._ )

And just because the food court is  
completely loud and there's no way you  
could concentrate with all the little  
children screaming and running around,  
you even enjoyed the time there. You'd  
got some of that food you always thought  
would taste disgusting, but Axel assured  
you it was delicious. And you even got him  
to try that tofu dish you got every time you  
came here with Namine. He didn't like it  
much, but you were just happy he tried.

After your little food adventures, you actually  
went to the arcade with him. He keep asking if  
you were okay the whole way though. But you  
wanted to be open to whatever he liked. And  
you did like some of them. That Dance Dance  
Revolution game was the most fun. You were a  
little worried when you almost stuffed a twenty  
dollar bill into the munny machine. It got quite  
addictive. Axel was kind enough to give you  
some quarters though, so you managed.  
( _he just about save your life. _)

After all the excitement and Life or Death  
moments you've had with Axel, this one day  
of just hanging out doing nothing but wasting  
munny was just as fun. You found yourself  
liking all the wild times you have with him.  
Plus, he'd beat up anyone who beat you at DDR.  
Looking past him bring you a bottle of green hair  
dye, you love this guy.

"You ready to go back?" You heard him say.  
"Hold on, just one more game!"  
Him pulling you out from the arcade might not  
have been the best move on his part, but you still  
love him.

* * *

Give me your worst. OO But be kind!  
That makes almost no sense.


	5. the fair

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of it's characters or anything that I would love to own for that reason. Square Enix owns them.  
Okay, this is chapter five in my series of one-shots. My brain is not working so well so forgive my lameness here.

* * *

There was screaming all around  
you. But not the bad kind. You  
couldn't believe you let Axel talk  
you into coming here. You've  
never been to the fair before, so  
you couldn't help but be eager  
to go. The sun was setting when  
you and him arrived, he said it  
was always the most fun when  
you could see the lights.

( _But you couldn't believe how much fun you were having._ )

He pulled an arm around your  
waist as the two of you got into  
the shortest line you could find.  
You couldn't see what the ride  
was yet, but when you could  
see you laughed. The  
Merry-Go-Round was something  
you thought you could never see  
Axel on. But when he grinned at  
you and jumped on one of the ponies  
you saw for self. He told you he was  
flattered you kept laughing at him  
during the whole ride.

(_ But you wouldn't trade that memory for anything._ )

You managed to contain yourself  
after a while and you got off the  
bright ride. Axel decided you'd look  
cuter with a stuffed animal with you  
and he brought you to a stand that  
had some. It might have seemed  
cliche, but he won you a stuffed  
puppy on his first try. You absolutely  
loved it.

( _But you shouldn't have expected this to be the end of the day._ )

He almost had to beg you to get on  
an actual roller coaster. You were  
very reluctant. You had this silly little  
fear of heights. But knowing Axel, that  
wouldn't a problem for very long. You  
felt a rush when the ride was over,  
and maybe that's why you loved it.  
Either that or the fact that he was  
there with you. All the turns and flips  
normally would have made you feel like  
you were about to die, but being with  
Axel made all your fears go away. He  
made you feel invincible.

( _Roller Coaster weren't all that scary anymore._ )

In the dark light around the top of  
the Ferris Wheel you felt Axel slip his  
arm around you again. You looked  
up at him and smiled. He leaned  
down and stopped just and inch  
away from your face, as if asking for  
permission. Of course, you could care  
less, you loved his kisses. And with  
that you filled in the space missing  
between the two of you. That grin  
never left his face when he was with  
you.

( _And you may not have ever known that._ )

* * *

Well, I'm sorry it was short. And crappy.


End file.
